1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing component for a chair and more particularly to a fixing mount for fixing an elastic strip on a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, an elastic chair includes a chair frame 90 and multiple support units. The chair frame 90 has multiple screw holes 96 formed in the chair frame 90. The support units include two connecting seats 91, two elastic strips 92 and multiple screws 97. Each connecting seat 91 has multiple mounting recesses 94 formed in a top 93 of the connecting seat 91 and multiple through holes 95 formed in a bottom surface of each mounting recess 94. The elastic strips 92 are connected with the connecting seats 91. The screws 97 are screwed into the screw holes 96 via the mounting recesses 94 and the through holes 95, respectively. Thus, when the support units are mounted firmly on the chair frame 90, the support units become a chair seat and chair back for seating.
However, when the screws 97 are mounted in the mounting recesses 94 and the through holes 95, the screws 97 are exposed from the chair frame 90, and clothing of a user may be accidentally hooked by the screws 97 and torn. In addition, the appearance of the elastic chair is not attractive, and dirt will accumulate in the mounting recesses 94 and the through holes 95.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional elastic chair, the present invention provides a fixing mount for fixing an elastic strip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.